Through The River Styx
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Willow has a gift, one dangerous to herself.


Title : Through The River Styx  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : WRTM  
>Timeline : Season Six<br>Summary : Willow has a gift which is dangerous  
>to her.<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to Joss Whedon.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

" No. "

" Miss. Rosenberg, be reasonable. You have a great gift, one that could save lives... "

She shook her head violently at the FBI agents words, speeding up her pace as she turned onto the street Buffy lived on.

" That so called gift is a curse. "

" With the right help it can be controlled. "

Willow snorted at the older man's plea and raised her heavily bandaged left arm from it's place in the black sling. Her eyes darkening in fear and anger.

" Right, and I suppose the 93 stitches and dislocated shoulder was just an unfortunate accident. "

" I'm more than aware of the problems that come with being a Bleeder, but there are ways to lesson the... side effects. "

" Again, no. I won't let you lock me away in some small cell for the rest of my life. "

" You would be free to come and go as you please. "

" Thanks, but I don't like to sleep in a steel box. "

Willow wasn't stupid, she knew what the government and military considered help. A smal steel cell lined with a special mixture of titanium and silver.

It was the only mixture and dimensions that could be used to block the powers of a Bleeder. It was also not a situation that any Bleeder would voluntarily put themselves in.

" You'd rather spend the rest of your life not sleeping, hiding in a closet? "

" Look, Dr. Marshall I've survived this long without your help, and I'll continue to survive. "

" You've been lucky. The majority of all Bleeders are dead before their fifteenth birthday, either by murder or suicide, and the ones that do survive are usually in a mad house. "

She stopped in front of Buffy's house, the house she'd lived in until the episode with Rack, and faced the agent that had been trying to recruit her for the last year and a half.

" Which is my business, not yours, now please, just leave me alone. "

" I can't. We need your help... "

" I don't want to be part of your little Supernatural force. "

" Fine, if you don't want to join the SIA then I won't ask again, but there's still the matter of the Red Locust Killer. "

Willow blanched at just the thought of using her abilities to try and catch the now infamous serial killer.

" Hell no. I mean, I can understand the desperation to catch this guy, but after what happened with Glory... "

" The Locust is a human, not a hell god, and you wouldn't ever come into physical contact with him so there'd be no chance of your getting haunted by his echoes. "

" I don't care, just touching something he... No, I'm sorry, but no. I won't risk it. "

She pulled Buffy's birthday present tighter to her chest, and started the long walk toward the front door. She wanted to help, and hated having to say no, but she wouldn't risk it.

" You have my card if you change your mind. "

Willow paused on the porch, leaning against the railing to watch the agent disappear back the way they'd come. His dark suit fading into the darkening sky.

" You don't agree with my answer. " She whispered softly into the void of the evening.

" I always agree with you. "

She glanced over at the silver tinted figure of her childhood friend, the slightly transluecent body draping an arm over her shoulders, making sure not to touch her badly damaged left arm.

" Except when it came to homework. " Jesse sheepishly added, following her gaze to all the spirits moving around them. The ones from both the hell dimensions and the heaven diminsions.

" Then I'm doing the right thing? " She asked, needing her friends reassurances.

" Yes. " Jenny spoke up from the shadows. " You just banished Glory's echoe two weeks ago. You're in no shape to go after a serial killer. "

She eyed the horrifying world that haunted her 24/7. All the homicidal spirits that wondered around searching for ways to destroy the living beings around them. All the spirits that came into the umbra to check on their family and friends. The overlapping world of blood and grim that took any pleasure she got from living.

" The cops can handle the Locust themselves. " Jesse agreed.

" How's the arm? " Jenny asked, changing the subject quickly.

" Achy. "

" The miracle of pain pills. " Jesse praised. " I'm sorry we weren't there to stop... "

" It's not your fault. " She cut him off.

As much as she appreciated Jenny, Jesse, and other spirits of friends and family protecting her from the other spirits, it wasn't practical.

Being able to physically interact with the umbra that she was cursed with seeing and half live in was a fact. Just as the many hundreds of evil spirits that went out of their way to emotionally, mentally, and physically abuse her.

" It is. We should have... " Jenny joined in the guilt fest.

" You can't be with me all the time. I need some sort of privacy, as impossible as that is, and you guys need down time. Spirit or not. "

" Not anymore. Joyce, Jesse, Kendra, and myself have developed a schedule. We'll be routing watch on you from now on. "

" Absolutely not. " She argued. " I refuse. "

" Then move back in with Buffy. " Jesse tried to negotiate.

" Right, so she can protect me from ghosts she can't see, touch, or hear. "

" If you'd just tell Rupert, he could... " Jenny said.

" There is no solution to find. All it would serve would be to cause everyone to fret and worry. There are far more important, hellmouthy issues to deal with. "

" Then the schedule stays. " Jenny finalized the suggestion.

She let out a sharp hiss to stop the temptation to use several not so nice words.

" Will? "

She snapped her head around to stare at the blonde wiccan moving onto the porch. The spring blue eyes were worriedly eyeing her arm, and it helped to warm the cold that permantely chilled her body.

" H-Hi. How are you? W-what are you doing out here? Not that you aren't allowed, but you live here, and with the party, and so you should be inside. Cause you could catch cold and you don't even have a jacket on... " She blushed under the half smile of her ex-lover. " Shutting up now. "

" I had to get some more soda. Dawn drank all the others. " Tara explained softly, her fingers brushing over the sling. " You're hurt. "

" Oh, it's... it's nothing. " She tried to avoid.

" What happened? "

" We should go in. " She dodged around the blonde, only to find herself trapped with no way to open the front door. " Um... Could you... ? "

" If you tell me what happened. " Tara firmly refused.

" She's got you. " Jesse smirked from the rail.

" It's nothing, just a stupid accident. "

" 93 stitches and she calls it an accident. " Jenny snorted.

" Will... " Tara warned.

" Fine, I was attacked, alright? " She gave in slightly.

" Who? "

Willow dropped her gaze at the anger in Tara's eyes. She recognized the emotions in the blonde from their time as lover's. It was the same emotions that she herself had suffered when Glory had targeted Tara.

" It doesn't matter, it was just a stupid demon that's dead. "

It was even the truth. To some extent.

" What were you doing out? "

" I wasn't. " She denied. " I was at home, sleeping, but I heard this noise. It sounded like a wounded animal. "

" So you went outside to investigate, with no magic. " Tara sighed in disbelief.

She nodded, unable to deny the truth about it. It was what happened, and she had gone outside knowing she no longer used magic.

" The demon was outside making the noise, and when I stepped out... "

" How bad? "

" Just a scratch. " She tried to ease the blondes worry.

" How bad? " Tara repeated.

" nintrythreestitchesandadislocatedshoulder. " She mumbled softly.

" Goddess. " Tara breathed. " That's it. You're moving back in. "

" What?! No, I'm fine, and you're... "

" You're not fine, and I'm not going to let you stay by youself when your injuried. "

" Theres no room. " She pointed out triumphantly.

" You can stay in the guest room. " Tara refused to budge.

Willow tried unsuccessfully to come up with another argument but the blonde was already pushing the door open, and she had no choice but to follow.

" Don't I get any say in this? " She asked, using her foot to shut the door.

" No. "

" Get a say in what? " Buffy asked.

" Her moving into the guest room. "

" I'm fine at home. " She tried again.

" I don't call getting attacked by a demon fine. " Tara snapped.

" You were attacked? " Buffy questioned noticing the sling for the first time.

" It's just a scratch. "

" 93 stitches. " Tara corrected.

" Okay, a big scratch. " Willow weakly smiled.

" She went outside to investigate a noise. " Tara told the slayer, her face arranged in a stern control of emotions.

" Why didn't you call me? " Buffy turned to her.

" I can handle myself. "

Besides there was nothing Buffy could do against a dead demon. Muchless one that was previously The Master, who was seriously angry over his untimely death.

" Obviously you can't. " Anya spoke up from the living room arch way.

" We'll see about moving you back in after the party. " Buffy ended the argument.

" B-but... " She stammered.

" Give up, Sparky. " Jesse laughed, " You're completely out gunned. "

She shot a discreet glare at the spirit leaning against the wall. His tall frame was shaking with barely surpressed laughter, and his impossible short hair was sticking out in a manner uniquely him.

Willow handed the small package over to Dawn. Her irratation warring with the warm glow of Tara worrying so much about her.

" Don't I get a say in this? "

" No. " Tara smirked at the exasperation that crossed Willow's face.

She reluctantly allowed Tara to herd her into a plush living room chair, but her eyes were roaming over the umbra draped room. Searching for any sign of trouble, or anything that might cause her further harm.

Instead the room had spirits related to various scoobies wondering in and out of the house. Tara's maternal relatives, Joyce Summers, Xander's grandmother...

There were others that she knew from experience were family friends, and the large number of friendly spirits seemed to be keeping any unfriendlies away for the time being.

It was still a problem though. She had started using the black magic so much to block the Bleeder ability, and now she couldn't use magic she was open to it again.

It meant that her nights were spent hiding and running on only a few short nightmarish hours of sleep. It meant her sanity pulled thin with the visions that she dealt with day in and day out, and she didn't want to expose her friends to that side of her.

Especially not her Tara.

" I'll call Dr. Jacobs tommorrow and get any necessary instructions. In the meantime, stay put, and no wearing yourself out. " Tara ordered.

" There's no instructions. " She indigantly protested, getting an arched eyebrow in return. " Well, there isn't. "

" Then you don't mind my calling the Doctor. " Tara smiled.

Willow gaped at the knowing witch.

" Sparky 0, Tara 3. " Jesse piped up.

" Don't call me that. " She muttered softly.

She could tell that Jesse was happy about her staying with the slayer because he hoped they'd figure out she was a Bleeder. It was something they'd been pushing her to reveal, but she couldn't.

Buffy had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and she tended to take Xander and Willow's own problems on as well. The fact that Willow was cursed as a Bleeder was something that would be incredibly hard on the slayer.

Something that Buffy would take personally, and violently, until a cure was found. A cure that simply did not and would not ever exsist.

" So presents first? Or cake? " Xander asked, from the couch. " I vote cake, by the way. "

" No, presents first. " Anya lightly chided Xander.

" Are we late? " A deep British voice interrupted.

Willow glanced over toward the kitchen at Spike, and the weird demon behind him. The new demon was large, white, with a lot of skin, and red eyes.

" Who invited the puppy? " Jenny crowed with delight as she circled the vampire with a dangerous gleam in her dark eyes.

" This is Clem by the way. "

" Pull up a chair. " Buffy said softly, her voice the same as it had been asking about the attack.

Willow turned away feeling the constant guilt surge in her chest. She was responsible for the blondes lack of emotions. Something she had wrestled with for months.

" What do you prefer? " Tara asked the slayer as the voice of reason.

" It doesn't matter. " The slayer shrugged.

" Why don't we get the presents over with, luv? " Spike suggested.

" Fine. " Buffy agreed a little to easily.

Willow sank back at the looks the two were shooting each other. They were almost as bad as the slayers lack of emotions.

" I'll go first. " Xander eagerly voluteered, hopping over to the large item covered with a sheet. " Ladies and Slayers, may I present an original Xander Harris. "

The construction worker snapped the sheet off, revealing a hand carved weapons chest, the likes of which they'd never seen before.

Every inch was carefully stained so blood wouldn't show up on it. The would clearly chosen for war, and not for style.

" Bloody hell. "

" It's... great. " Buffy nodded, standing to look more closely at the piece of work. " Perfect. "

" What can I say. I aim to please. " Xander proudly grinned.

" Mine next! " Anya bounced waving a small square package.

The slayer seemed reluctant as she took the small package, and pulled it open. A fact that was proven when she lifted a small plastic gift card from the package.

" It's a gift card for the magic box. "

Willow bit off the urge to giggle, knowing the blonde had started the gift card program recently after Dawn had cracked a joke about it.

Her giggle grew harder to suppress at the forced grin on Buffy's face, and the way the bleach blonde pushed the card back into the box with a suspicious air.

She locked eyes with Tara, and felt her mouth widen into a large smile as the witch struggled with her own urge to laugh.

" It's just what I wanted. " Buffy nodded at the ex-demon.

The ex-witch felt a giggle escape and clamped her mouth closed before Anya heard and got offended.

" Here. " Dawn handed over a large box.

Willow leaned forward curiously as the box shook. She noticed several holes in the side, and she would swear she saw dark brown fur.

Buffy must have also noticed because she lifted the lid as though she expected it to explode. Truthfully, it did in a way. The lid went flying off as a fur ball leapt into Buffy's lap with a happy bark.

" A puppy? " Xander asked. " What? Did you think we needed a Scooby to our Doo? "

" He's cute. " Dawn argued. " Plus, he can be trained to help on patrol, or track. "

" What is he? " Buffy asked curiously, absently patting the wriggling dogs head.

" A mutt. The pound wasn't sure what he has in him. " Dawn confessed.

" He's got some wolf in him. " Willow spoke up.

" How can you tell? " Xander wanted to know.

" His eyes are blue. " Willow pointed out. " There's also seems to be some german shepard in him, too. "

" So can we keep him? " Dawn bounced in her seat.

" We can try it. " Buffy sighed. " But you have to feed him, and walk him... "

" I will, I swear. " Dawn squealed, happily scooping the puppy up.

" Who's next? " Xander clapped.

Tara handed over hers, and not Willow's, much to her relief. The paper on the thin, tube like container was quickly removed, and the top popped off.

The slayer turned it over, and a stake slide into her hand. Willow recognized it immediately. Tara had been patiently carving the magical weapon for almost two years.

" It's a stake. " Buffy stated.

" It's made from a silver ash tree. " Tara explained. " The properties depend on it's owner. "

" Those are really rare. " Anya praised. " Very few magic users are capible of making them. "

Spike, Willow noticed, had nervously moved away from the weapon. A small spark of fear flickering in his ice cold eyes.

" The last slayer to own one used it to kill Dracula's childe. " Anya went on to explain solemnly. " It's one of the few weapons that will kill almost all creatures of the night. "

" Cool. " Buffy shrugged, tucking it into the back of her pants.

" So Will, your up. " Xander grinned handing over the perfectly wrapped box.

Willow gulped silently as the slayer tore into the gift.

" Wait! " She yelped loudly, blushing when everyone turned to stare at her. " There's something you should know, except I don't know how you'll take it, and then there's the chance that you'll get all with the butch, which is good where demons are concerned, or rather where most demons are concerned, but not where Willow shaped types are..."

" Will! " Buffy snapped showing mild irritation. " I'm sure I won't be angry. "

" Promise? " She desperately asked.

" I promise, now what is it? "

" Well you know how everyone thinks I just sort of yanked you out of heaven without checking to see where you were? Well I did check, except you weren't there, and when I tried to find you in hell you weren't exactly there either, so I kind of believed you'd been caught in Kalex. "

Seeing everyones blank and confused expressions she grimaced. Mentioning Kalex was a major mistake since only Bleeder's and high ranking members of the council knew about it.

" Kalex is a interdimensional holding spot for the lowest levels of hell. It's...it's generally used to hold dead people to be judged, and when I couldn't locate you I believed that with the portal and everything... "

" How come I've never heard of Kalex? " Anya demanded. " Hello, if it exsists then the ex-vengence demon would know. "

" I accidentally found out about it when I went through...er..." She glanced over at Buffy helplessly, not wanting to admit all the times the two of them had broken into Giles secret bookcase to read the watchers chronicles.

" We used to read the Watchers Chronicles. " Buffy admitted.

" You broke into G-man's office? " Xander gaped with deep respect and an equally deep resentment. " Why wasn't I invited? "

" Guys. I'm trying to tell you something here. " Willow impatiently reminded them.

" Right, sorry. " Xander backed down, but not without a quick glare that promised a long talk.

" What I'm trying to say is that there is different versions of the resurrection spell based on where the person is. It's the only way to ensure the person comes back exactly like they used to be. "

" But I was in heaven... " Buffy started, recognition appearing in her emotionless eyes.

" Actually you weren't. See after you gave us the description of where you were I...I did some research and..."

" Where? " Buffy whispered the demand.

Willow swallowed hard, knowing that her answer was going to change things drastically for everyone. A truth that she had too long kept secret from the people that were her family.

" Fulsty. " She dropped her gaze. " The portal interefered with your death, and trapped your spirit in Fulsty. "

" And thats what? " Xander questioned.

" A space between time and dimensions. A small area outside all others. " Willow stated.

" She wasn't in one of the upper planes? " Anya gaped.

" No. When she went through the portal her soul got lost. " Willow frowned darkly. " And since I didn't do the right version of the resurrection her soul wasn't fully sealed into her body, leaving her... "

She trailed off not saying it. Everyone knew already so there was no point in bringing it out so violently.

" Does that mean the spells temporary? " Dawn panicked.

" It's permante. " Willow answered smoothly. " And my present will correct any problems. "

" I'll feel? " Buffy softly inquired.

" Yes. " The red head nodded.

She stared at the slayer as the blonde ripped the lid of the box quickly. The elder Summer's sister lifting the bottle of water out of the box.

" Ooohhhh, Tears of Buddha. " Anya gleefully admired. " Those are impossible to get. The monks that guard the fountain really don't like outsiders. "

" Yeah, well, she doesn't need it. " Spike growled, striding across the room to the slayer. " She's fine without your magic water. "

Willow tried to stand up as the vampire snatched at the bottle, but Buffy was faster. The slayer was up and moving out of the chipped vamps reach before anyone could do anything.

" What the hell are you doing, luv? " Spike demanded. " Don't tell me you actually trust her? The bird is an addict that very nearly killed the bit. For all we know that stuff's poison. "

" What I do is none of your business. " Buffy glared back at the vampire.

" Give it to me! " Spike growled, his body shaking with rage. " Give it to me right now! "

Willow grabbed onto Xander's arm to pull herself to her feet, watching darkly as Buffy popped the cork from the bottle and began to gulp down the liquid.

The vampire dived at the blonde and froze mid-air. Magic crackled in the air under Tara's furious gaze. The dirty blonde snapped her head around to the door and it snapped open.

" Leave this house! " Tara uttered in a powerful, deep voice that sent shivers down Willow's spine.

Spike went flying through the air, landing in a tree from the sound of the crash that followed. The door in turn shut and locked itself, making sure he wouldn't be getting back in.

" Whoa, butch. " Will muttered appreciatively.

" I defintely see what you like about her. " Xander whispered to her.

" Buffy! " Dawn squeaked in alarm.

Willow turned her attention back to Buffy, and blinked in confusion. The blonde slayer was tightly hugging Dawn with no sign of letting go. But much to her relief, the slayer was also crying into the taller girls shoulder.

" Come on, I'll take you to get your things. " Xander offered.

She nodded absently, her heart aching at the faded reminder of who her friend had been before Glory. A bright, energetic woman with too much sarcasm, and not enough emotional control.

" They'll be fine. " Tara stated from Willow's otherside. " They'll finally be fine. "

00000

Rupert Giles stared out the office window, overlooking Big Ben. His eyes remained unseeing as he listened silently to the voice on the other end of the phone line.

" And she said the information came from the Chronicles? " He questioned intently.

" You're sure about that? I see. "

He fell silent again as the voice hurriedly explained the rest of the story. The hyper and slightly erratic female wandering off on tangents several times before finally finishing.

" I don't suppose she was injuried recently. Bruises, sprains, cuts..." He fished.

" How badly is she hurt? "

He leaned forward quickly at the short answer. Even with thousands of miles between them he could see how the few puzzle pieces he had fit, and what he got scared him.

" Don't tell anyone about this call. "

" Yes, I'll be there in a few days. In the meantime don't leave Willow alone for anything. "

He pulled his glasses off and dropped the reciever back into it's cradle.

" Dear god. "

-  
>To Be Continued <p>


End file.
